


An Angel and A Devil Walk into a Bar.

by paper_back_writer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_back_writer/pseuds/paper_back_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've tagged this as Supernatural RPF but you need to really squint to see the J2...it should make sense when you read it.</p>
<p>So, I wanted to write something for Halloween. Y'know, something fun and maybe scary. Except I wrote this....thing. It freaked me out a bit and I was about ready to delete it, but then somersault_j said I had to post it, and beta'd it and everything, so this is me posting it. It's not my usual thing...or maybe it is. Anyway. Feedback would be appreciated. I have no idea what I'm doing. Any mistakes are mine, please point them out.</p>
<p>Happy Halloween Y'all!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Angel and A Devil Walk into a Bar.

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged this as Supernatural RPF but you need to really squint to see the J2...it should make sense when you read it.
> 
> So, I wanted to write something for Halloween. Y'know, something fun and maybe scary. Except I wrote this....thing. It freaked me out a bit and I was about ready to delete it, but then somersault_j said I had to post it, and beta'd it and everything, so this is me posting it. It's not my usual thing...or maybe it is. Anyway. Feedback would be appreciated. I have no idea what I'm doing. Any mistakes are mine, please point them out.
> 
> Happy Halloween Y'all!!

"What are you talking abo't? It's the eve. All Hallows Eve, you fuckwit! It's when the veil between worlds gets thin...when evil walks the earth...b'fore all the saints c'me out t'morrow. Or some shit. Anyway. WHO WANTS SHOTS?!"

For the fifth time in as many minutes, the drunk-ass college student dressed as a particularly ugly sexy nurse, adjusted his fake tits and stumbled back, nudging the double whiskey on the rocks that sat on the bar. The guy who belonged to it, sighed heavily and tried to make some space by twisting away, but the asshole just made up the difference and nudged him again.

The whiskey-drinker rubbed his temple, trying to decide if it was the unrelenting noise in the bar that was causing his headache, or the unrelenting stupidity. Suddenly, there was a snort of laughter to his left, and he felt an oversized body squeeze into the space next to him.

"You had to put up with that for long?" The voice was soft around the edges but came from a chiseled face and equally chiseled body.

The guy didn't seem to be in fancy dress like the rest of the people crammed into the bar, although the blue paisley shirt was a little over the top for a weekday. It did serve to bring out his dark eyes, peering out from where his chestnut bangs fell across his face. It should have been hard to hear him over the din of the Halloween party that had been raging pretty much all day – College towns. What are you gonna do? – but his voice was as clear as day

The whiskey got downed in one swallow. "Too long. You're late."

The brown eyes smiled and sparkled in the low light. "Actually, I'm early. I keep telling you to get a decent fucking watch. And what in Hell's name is that on your head?"

"These?" A hand reached up to fondle the plastic red horns nestled in his dirty blonde hair, like he'd forgotten they were there. "I'm the Devil." Brown Eyes laughed, and the Devil grinned back. "Just trying to blend in." He glanced over his shoulder and raised his ass off the stool, showing off the red devil’s tail poking out of the fraying seam of his jeans.

Brown Eyes swallowed. "Do I wanna know how that's staying there?"

The Devil leaned in, and whispered, "If you're going to make me explain butt plugs to you again–"

Brown Eyes burst into laughter, his voice deep and slightly too loud. It drew too much attention, heads turning to look at them from all directions. Both men tried to make themselves inconspicuous, which was a hard task being that they were the two tallest guys in the room.

Brown Eyes hunched over, resting his forearms on the bar. "So, if you're the Devil, then what the Hell does that make me?" His voice was quiet and too full of sadness for it to be a joke.

The Devil reached out his hand but didn't touch, just let his fingertips rest on the sticky wooden counter, just close enough to feel the potential of the other man's hand. "You're my Angel." His voice was quiet but earnest. "You'll always be my Angel."

The Angel huffed out a laugh, all bitterness and hurt. Then he checked his watch, and shook his head. "We don't have much time."

The Devil slid off his stool and asked, "Did he notice? Did he see you–?"

The remainder of the sentence was cut of with a look from the Angel that very clearly said What do you think?, but what came out of his mouth was, "Did you get a room?”

The Devil eerily mirrored the Angel's bitch-face back at him, and started pushing his way through the crowd, muttering, "Of course, I got a room. When have I ever forgotten to get the fucking room?"

The Angel pulled a face at the back of the Devil's head and resisted the urge to give that bouncing red tail a good, hard yank.

 

The sidewalk was cluttered with people, all loaded and stumbling around. Everyone was dressed up or at least they had been when they started out. As midnight rolled around, most of their carefully planned cardboard constructions, or witty social commentary that they were wearing, were soaked in alcohol, sweat and puke, causing them to disintegrate. Along with their dignity. The night air was full of laughter and screams – sometimes it seemed hard to tell the difference. Music poured from different venues on the street, sounds competing for dominance until none of it made sense. Luckily the motel was only a couple of blocks away.

 

The quiet was a blessing as soon as they walked into the lobby. They headed straight for the elevator, although the Angel seemed caught up in looking around. "It seems different this time."

The Devil pressed the call button and pulled the room key from his pocket. "Under new management, apparently. Damn sight better than last time."

The elevator car arrived with a ding. The two men stepped in and the weight of them made the thing creak and dip. The Angel smiled over at the other man, but the Devil pulled the plastic horns from his head and held them nervously in front of him, keeping his distance and his expression neutral as the doors closed and they ascended.

When they got to the room, the Devil went in first, flicking on the light and shucking his leather jacket. The Angel followed, closing the door very gently as if trying not to make a sound. And then it was too quiet. The silence seemed like a barrier between them, until the Angel huffed out a laugh. "I feel nervous. Why do I feel so nervous?"

The Devil walked towards him, slowly, letting his hips snap, and his chest swell with each breath, pulling the flimsy black t-shirt even tighter across his muscled body. "You don't have to do this, y'know."

The Angel laughed. "Christ. Look at you. Of course, I do. I just..." The Devil was close enough that he could reach out and touch him. He chose to cup his jaw and run his thumb over the Devil's wet, plump lips, as he gazed longingly into his too-green eyes. "I just wish we had more time."

The Devil smiled, and chased the digit, whispering, "I missed you too," before sucking the Angel's thumb into his mouth.

The Angel groaned, his knees almost giving way, and then launched himself at the Devil, taking his head in both hands and devouring his mouth. Even though the Angel had the edge, being slightly taller, the Devil gave as good as he got, his fingers scrabbling at the Angel's back, pulling him closer, their kisses biting and hard, every taste leaving them needing more.

It was the Devil who was the first to pull back, pushing his Angel away with a hand on his chest, the pair of them panting, chins raw and wet, both of them hard and aching.

The Angel tried to chase him but the Devil stepped back, a stern look in his eye, so he waited.

The Devil took hold of the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. The Angel stopped unbuttoning his own shirt and took a step forward, reached out to skim his fingers over the dragon tattoo on the left hand side of the Devil's chest, it's tail curling around his pierced nipple. The Angel swallowed, his voice sounding broken when he said, "That's new."

The Devil nervously balled up his shirt, and asked quietly, "Do you like it?"

The Angel nodded enthusiastically, and let his hand drift over to the stylized lion on the other side, then down to the snake undulating across his torso. "I love them all."

They moved slower then, reverently undressing each other; the Devil easing the Angel's shirt over his tanned shoulders, toeing off their shoes, unbuckling each other's belts.

There was a hiss and groan as the Devil sank to his knees, pulling the Angel's underwear down and letting his cock spring out. He leaned forward and licked a long, wet stripe from the base to the tip, sucking the head between his lips briefly. Nuzzling his face into the Angel's thick dark hair, the Devil murmured, "If I could have anything, I'd want a day to taste you. Nothing else but one whole day just to taste every inch of you."

A sound came from the Angel that sounded like a sob. "Don't. Don't say it. Please don't."

The Devil rose to his feet, and gathered the Angel in, letting him bury his face in his neck to hide his emotion. But only for a moment.

"How do you want to do this?"

The Angel pulled back and kissed him on the mouth, gentle and tender. Then he rested his forehead against the Devil's, and whispered, "I wanna see you. See your face."

The Devil nodded and without a word, walked to the bed and lay back, spreading his legs, and tipping his hips up to show off the bright red tail sticking out of his ass. He stroked his cock lazily as the naked Angel walked towards him, neither man taking their eyes from the others.

"You're so fucking beautiful," the Angel breathed out, as he climbed between the Devil's legs. "But this thing...is ridiculous." He tugged on the tail, smirking wickedly as the Devil gasped and squirmed.

"You better get rid of it then." The Devil almost didn't sound like himself. Not when his Angel tugged on the tail, or when he twisted it, pulling it out a fraction and then working it back in, all the while the Devil biting at his forearm, writhing and begging for his Angel to just fucking do it!

When finally, neither of them could take it anymore, the Angel pulled the thing free, leaving the Devil gaping, and threw it to the ground with a thunk as he inched forward on his knees to position himself. He smeared the generous amount of precome that had leaked out over his head in lieu of more lube. There was still so much coming from the Devil's hole that he didn't think they'd need it.

And the Angel was right. As he breached him, they both groaned, and kept groaning until they were hip to hip. The Angel paused, his breath coming in short, sharp pants, and he looked his Devil in the eye, careful and strong when he said, "I love you. Don't forget, will you? I love you–"

The Devil surged up and kissed him, desperate and wanton. "I won't. I won't forget, but we don't have much time left."

The Angel's grin spread over his face, and he chuckled, "Like you'll last long anyway."

The Devil smirked, and canted his hips, making the Angel gasp. "Fuck you, Flyboy."

"Next time. Definitely next time."

They began to move then, choreographed moves that they'd practiced over eons, that pulled the maximum amount of pleasure from both of them, almost violent in the way they grappled and fucked into each other, unashamedly vocal and loud.

It didn't take long for the Devil to look up, almost with fear in his eyes and stutter out, "Oh no...I'm...close...so close...Jesus fuck...I wanna see them...let me see them, please...Oh God..."

As he threw his head back, a light blasted through the room, white light almost too bright to bear, and from the Angel's back unfurled two white wings that filled the room and shone like the sun.

When the two men climaxed together, their voices made the whole room shudder, and the ceiling cracked above them.

 

The Angel lay at the Devil's side, his head on his shoulder, trailing his long fingers through the come splattered over the Devil's chest. He smiled and said quietly, "If I could have a whole day, this is what I would do."

The Devil pressed his stubbled cheek to his Angel's head, and smiled into his hair. "You'd rub come into my belly?"

The Angel laughed and slapped him. "No, you moron. This...just...lying here with you."

The Devil was quiet for a little while before tentatively asking, "But after we've had sex, right?"

The Angel rolled his eyes. "Duh. Of course." He looked up and the two of them smiled at each other, counting down the moments until...

A pathetic electronic beeping sound broke the silence. The Angel laughed but there was little humor in it. "Will you please, please, get a new watch!"

The Devil slid his arm from underneath the Angel and rolled off the bed, his hand going protectively to the Casio on his wrist. "There's nothing wrong with this one. Besides...I like that it annoys you." He smirked down at his Angel, but the brown eyes wouldn't meet his.

The Devil dressed in silence, neither one of them wanting to acknowledge the few moments left between them that were slipping away. The Devil was sat at the foot of the bed, tying his bootlace, when the Angel finally spoke.

"It should have been me. I should have been the one to–"

"No!" The Devil turned, anger flashing on his face. "No, we talked about his. We made the right decision. It was right that I should go."

The Angel sat up abruptly and flung his arms around the Devil’s neck. "I can't bear it without you...that he made us choose..."

The Devil smiled and pressed his mouth to the Angel’s naked skin. "That's why he did it. So we'd both be in Hell."

They held each other tight, knowing it couldn't last, but as the Devil pulled away, the Angel half-sobbed, "Lucifer, please don't–"

"Michael. I have to go. The veil is closing." The Devil kissed his Angel one last time, then tore himself from his arms.

He walked slowly to the door, reluctantly taking up his discarded jacket, and sliding his arms into it. When he got to the door he paused, and asked quietly, "When you get back...can you tell Father that...?"

The Angel huffed out a laugh as he replied, "He already knows."

He was smiling when the Devil turned to take one last look at him and for a second the Devil wondered if he could risk disobeying a second time, risk staying beyond the hour they were permitted. But instead, he soaked in the last sight of his brother, committing it to memory along with all the others, and opened the door.

"I love you too, Michael. Don't you forget either."

He walked out the door just as the veil opened and closed around him, saving his brother from any glimpse of the things he'd have to endure for yet another year. But he would. Always. For his Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> As always...
> 
> If you read, please leave me a kudos to let me know.
> 
> If you like it, leave a comment! Muses eats comments.
> 
> If you love it... feel free to shoot me some questions you want answered about fic or whatever. I'm easy.
> 
>  
> 
> I do NOT give my permission for any of my works to be posted or linked to outside of Fandom. If you would like to rec on AO3, LiveJournal or tumblr, that's fine, but let's leave the smut where it belongs.


End file.
